Question
by NIGHTW0LF
Summary: Beastboy asks Raven a question? But if one knows the answer beforehand is it still a question? BBxRae one-sided


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans….is this really necessary

**Question**

Today was the day. Today was the day he was finally going to ask. He had played with the idea before, but he had always come to the conclusion that it was a foolish idea; even for him. Today was different. Beastboy had finally decided that he had to at least try. He knew the answer already of course; he wasn't that dense, though some people would argue otherwise. His affection for her was evident to all, he didn't hide it well, he had never intended to. Some part of him had thought that his constant interest in her would warm her to him, it hadn't and he knew it. But Raven was perfect in his eyes and he couldn't bring himself to not care for her.

Beastboy shook his head, clearing the thoughts away. If he stayed in his room thinking, and yes he was capable of thinking, his courage would wane and he would once again chicken out in the end. He brushed himself off and straightened his uniform, attempting to make himself at least somewhat presentable. The young Titan sighed, running his hand through his wild hair as he examined himself in the mirror. Could he really do it this time? Why was he doing it? Beastboy sighed again and moved to the door. He would do it. He had to, or he'd regret never doing it later on.

Cool morning air brushed by Beastboy's sensitive ears as he stepped into the still dark hallway. It was early, so early in fact that only one person would be up unless there was an alarm. Raven would be awake in the common room, floating in meditation with a cup of hot tea beside her. She was always up before everyone, silently meditating to keep her emotions, and in turn, her powers in check. He padded softly down the corridors towards the common room, careful not to wake the other Titans as he passed their respective rooms.

As Beastboy entered the common room, the first thing he noticed was the smell of lavender and lilacs, Raven's smell. It was the incense she commonly burned in her room. His nose, as sensitive as any canine's, could always pick up the faint trace of it when she was near, and his heart fluttered at the delicate scent. He crossed the room to sit on the couch near her floating form at the window. She knew he was there already, she would have sensed him enter. She had probably sensed him when he woke up.

Beastboy scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit of his, and cleared his throat. "Morning Rae."

He watched her eyes open to look at him as she responded. "Good morning Beastboy. Don't call me Rae." Her hand reached for the cup of tea hovering beside her and brought it to her lips, dry from her meditative breathing, to take a sip of the warm liquid. "You're up early today."

There was a question in the statement. She was curious as to why someone who normally, if left alone, would sleep past noon, was up so soon. "Yeah, I kinda wanted to talk to you for a bit before the others got up." He had her attention now. He watched her eyebrow rise slightly as it did when she was curious. It was a cute gesture on her, almost as cute as how her nose would crinkle up when she glared at him for playing pranks on the others or telling bad jokes. "I was, well, wondering if I could ask you something."

He watched silently as Raven sipped the remainder of her morning tea and levitated the cup to the sink with her powers. He could feel her gaze upon him, those deep purple orbs he could lose himself in scanning him in curiosity. "What is it Beastboy?"

He looked away. It was all he could do. What was he doing? He couldn't do this. He was just making a fool out of himself. His eyes darted around the room looking for some kind of escape. He couldn't go through with this. He bit his lip softly and took a breath, steadying himself. He had to finish this time. He looked to her as he gathered his thoughts, taking in her delicate features. She was an angel to him, pure and simple, it was no wonder he had fallen for her so. His eyes wandered to the windows. The sun was beginning to rise. It wouldn't be much longer before the other Titans awoke and joined them. It was now or never. "Well…uh…I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight, you know….just the two of us, on, you know, a date"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She has known he liked her of course. He had been obvious about it, and even had he not been, she was an empath, she would have known had he wanted her to or not, but still, the question had obviously taken her by surprise nonetheless. He couldn't blame her of course; even he didn't think he would ever have the courage to actually ask her on a date. "I mean, I figure I already know the answer but, I'll regret it if I never ask you Raven, because...I really do like you a lot."

He turned away, awaiting her response. The seconds seemed to tick by slower than ever before. What had he done? Was she going to hate him now? Would they still be able to be friends or would things be awkward now all because he had to ask her that? His ears perked at the sound of her voice "Beastboy, I'm sorry. It's just, I can only see you as a friend, a really good friend, but only a friend."

He nodded slowly turning to face her again, smiling sadly at her. "It's ok Raven. Like I said, I figured you'd say something like that before I ever asked, I just needed to say it you know." He sighed, and stood up, his ears twitching slightly at the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway; the other Titans were coming. "I don't suppose I could ever change your mind could I?"

He watched as she slowly shook her head, her dark purple hair swaying gracefully around her face. "I don't think so Beastboy."

He nodded and stepped away as the other Titans came through the door. Cyborg and Robin talking happily about the newest game Cy had bought the night before, and Starfire floating happily behind them. He smiled, greeting them each and chuckling in false amusement at the looks of mild shock on their faces that he had beaten them up for once. He had known that the answer Raven would give would be a no before he ever asked her. So why did it still hurt? Why was he still saddened by it? Why did his heart feel this way? He sighed quietly before shaking his head and following his friends towards the kitchen. He had his smile back on now. He would smile and joke and pretend it wasn't bothering him. Pretend he wasn't sad. He was good at that.

Raven frowned slightly as he walked away. She had known a long time that Beastboy had liked her, maybe even longer than he himself had. She was an empathy, she could feel emotions, whether she wanted to or not. She could also feel how much the rejection had hurt him. "Beastboy." She waited for him to turn his head to her. "I don't think so, but, you can always try Beastboy" She smiled slightly. She didn't want to hurt him. He was her friend. She did care about him, just not in the same way.

Beastboy smiled slightly and nodded continuing to the kitchen with the other Titans. Yeah, just because she didn't think so now didn't mean her opinion couldn't change in the future right? Maybe she would change her mind? Maybe she would give him the chance he desired. Yeah and maybe Slade wore Hello Kitty boxers. Beastboy stopped in his tracks at that thought and shook his head wildly. He wasn't sure if he should laugh at the thought or shudder in disgust. He sighed. Oh well, it doesn't help to dwell on thoughts of Raven right now. He cared for her; he wanted her to give him a chance, but he couldn't force her to. He would figure things out later, for now…."Hey guys. What if Slade wore Hello Kitty boxers?"


End file.
